Thalia
by YoungestCullen8
Summary: Thalia is Achilles' cousin who follows Achilles into battle. She goes to Troy with him. Follow their story as she goes through everything, including losing Patroclus and finally Achilles. Follows the movie with some of the movie dialogue. R&R but be nice.


**Author's Note:** I used some of the original movie lines. It shows what happens in between certain points.

888888888888888

"Achilles?" Thalia walked into her cousin's tent.

Not eight hours ago fifty thousand Greeks had landed on the beach of Troy after sailing from their home all over the Grecian peninsula. They were going to war against the Trojans under the pretense that Menelaus wanted to take his wife back to Sparta. Helen, the queen of Sparta, had willingly gone off with her lover Paris, a prince of Troy, when he sailed from home after visiting Menelaus and forging an alliance. Menelaus had gone to his brother Agamemnon for aid in returning his wife. Everyone but Menelaus understood that his brother wanted nothing to do with his brother's wife. He just wanted Troy.

Achilles and Patroclus had been sparring each other in the ruins like they normally did while Thalia watched from her perch on one of the ruins. It was their daily routine; Achilles and Patroclus would spar while Thalia watched them, usually making a necklace or mending a tunic. Every now and then she sparred with Achilles herself.

On this day they had been in their normal places when Thalia heard horses approaching them. The men had been too preoccupied to notice but Achilles had taught her to be open even when off the battlefield. So when the boys had failed to notice their visitors, she simply sat back as their old friend was nearly impaled by a spear. So someone had been paying attention.

The men had talked while she worked on a new necklace. Achilles would wear it no matter what simply because he loved everything she made because his mother, who had raised her, had taught her. When they were done, Achilles had told her and Patroclus to go ahead of him because he had to talk to his mother.

Three days later they were sailing for Troy.

Thalia had gotten many stares as she stood beside Achilles on the ship. The leader of the Myrmidons always took his cousins with him to war. Patroclus was a budding Myrmidon and Thalia was the only female in their family. Both men were extremely protective of her even though technically she wasn't related to either of them.

She had stood on the ship as the warriors took the beach of Troy. Her heart grew heavy as they attacked the temple of Apollo. When she knew her cousins were safe, she had some men help her set up a few of the tents. None questioned her about the armor she wore or the blade and shield slung over her back.

She had been in the tent she and Patroclus usually shared when she heard the men come back. Eudorus was the first one she ran into. Achilles' right hand man was nothing but cordial to her. He had been the one to instruct the men on how to treat her when their lord was away.

"Who are you?" she asked. She knew Achilles was back in his tent and that he hadn't emerged. The girl looked at her suspiciously. "Cousin, what is she doing here?"

"She is an acolyte of Apollo. The men found her in the temple," he replied as he slipped his ornamental hoplite on, the cape hitting the sand.

"And they brought her here?"

Achilles' smile was slow in coming. "They thought she would amuse me." Thalia lifted a brow. "Are you jealous?"

"Why should I be jealous? You are an incurable womanizer and I will be the one who returns to Greece with you, not her."

He laughed. "You are jealous."

She shoved at his shoulder. "Eudorus said Agamemnon is looking for us."

That laugh faded. "He only wants you to be in his harem."

"He has a harem."

"Thalia."

"I know. Do not go near him without you. I get it, cousin. You told me that a million times on the way here." She stepped out the tent.

"Are you afraid of me, Briseis?" she heard Achilles ask as she waited for him.

"Should I be?" the woman replied,

There was a slight paused. "Achilles." Thalia warned.

"You don't have to be afraid of me, girl. You're the only Trojan who can say that." He stepped out himself and started towards Agamemnon's tent.

Thalia had to run to keep up with him. "What did she say to you?"

"She blamed me for the priests' deaths."

"You've never killed a priest."

"That's what I told her."

"You cannot hold on to her."

"What do you care? You're with Patroclus."

"Achilles, don't do this. Don't fall for a woman of noble birth. It will only cause your downfall."

Achilles stopped as he came to Agamemnon's tent and looked at her. His gaze finally slid from her to the open sea. He wasn't settled, the only family he had was her and Patroclus. Yes, he had the men, but they didn't know his most intimate secrets like they did.

Finally he took a deep breath and looked at her. "Stay here and be on guard."

Hating that her cousin took on a far away tone, she nodded and leaned against the wooden ship turned tent. He would never ask this of her if he didn't truly mean it so she did as he asked. She knew fighting was in his blood. If he settled down, he would go stir crazy. He wasn't like Odysseus, who had a wife and son back home in Ithaca. His mother lived in the sea half the year. That left him with her and Patroclus only.

She was so lost in her thoughts she didn't see anyone coming at her until after they clubbed her over the head and hauled her into the tent, shoving her to the floor. She heard a yell that made her ears ring then the familiar sound of blades being drawn.

"The spoils of war." That was Agamemnon's voice. "Tonight, I'll have her give me a bath."

"You sack of wine!" Achilles was pacing a few feet in front of her. "Before my time is done, I will look down upon your corpse and smile."

"Take the girl to the cook. Get your cousin up off the floor."

Thalia was too aware of strong, warm hands gently coaxing her to her feet. Concern filled his eyes as he wrapped an arm around her and led her from the tent. When they were safe from the prying eyes of Agamemnon, he took the time to look her over. She had a sizeable lump on her head from whatever it was that hit her.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yes. I'm fine."

"I thought I told you to stay alert."

"I was. They came at my flank."

He pulled her against him and kissed her forehead before he led her to his tent. His was upset; that was obvious by the way he held her to him and ran all the others off. When they entered his tent, he angrily took off his hoplite and threw it in the sand. Naked, he crawled in the bed and angrily fell asleep.

Sighing, Thalia picked up the discarded material and hung it up. With nothing better to do, she poured a goblet of wine, sat on the mass of blankets in the corner, and watched her cousin sleep.

88888888888

"Thalia?"

The blond woman woke to Patroclus' voice. He was smiling down at her, the same way he did when he woke her every morning. She rubbed at her eyes then looked towards the bed. Achilles was sleeping peacefully, his body tangled in blankets. There was no doubt he was going to be irritable when he woke up.

"What are you doing in here?" she whispered when she sat up.

"It got dark and I wondered where you were I ran into Eudorus and he told me you were in here. Come on." He took her hands and pulled her to her feet.

"Where are we going?"

"The water. I know how much you like it….my love."

With those two words, she allowed him to pull her out of the tent and to the ocean front. He laid his cloak out and waited until she was nestled on it before relaxing beside her. Together, they watched the tide roll in. When she got cold, he wrapped the edge of the large cloak around her to keep her warm.

Not many knew the two had been married in secret a few months before they sailed for Troy. That had been one of the reasons Achilles and Patroclus wanted her around. Too many men back home wanted to be her suitors and would take the chance while they were away. Patroclus was a little jealous when it came to his wife.

As daylight broke, they both realized they had spent the entire night by the water. Thalia pulled her husband to his feet and they walked idly back to their tent. As they wandered up, they saw the armies amassing. Chariots were being brought together and horses hitched to them. They came back to their camp and saw the other Myrmidons getting ready for battle.

Thalia went to Achilles' tent. He was sitting in the corner she had vacated earlier in the night.

"Where have you been?" he asked in a gruff voice.

"With Patroclus." She replied unashamed. Though she was close with Achilles, she loved Patroclus, hence the reason she was married to him. "Agamemnon's marching." He didn't answer her.

"My lord," Eudorus and Patroclus walked into the tent. "The armies are marching."

"Let them march. We stay." Achilles replied.

"But, my lord, the men…they're ready."

"Let them fight until they beg to have Achilles back." Thalia stood and headed for the door. "Where are you going?"

She turned her head to him to let him know she wasn't afraid of him. He may be the leader of the Myrmidons but he was her cousin and he didn't dictate to her unless on the battlefield which she never set foot on. "To the cliffs. I can watch the battle from there." She walked out without another word.

"Rein in your wife, Patroclus."

"She knows how to get you moving. I will not."

888888888888

Thalia knew when Eudorus stepped up behind her. Somehow she always knew when he was around. At the moment, Prince Paris and King Menelaus were dueling the old fashion way: one on one with no interference. Prince Paris wasn't doing so well.

"Anything interesting?" he asked.

"The prince is losing." She replied.

After that the rest of the Myrmidons filtered in, taking places on either side of her. She crossed her arms when she watched Prince Hector stab Menelaus in the stomach and couldn't help but thought the arrogant man deserved it. With a fierce battle cry, Agamemnon led his massive army into battle.

It was a very bloody battle, like most were. This one had more Greek bloodshed though. Prince Hector was leading his army valiantly against the Greeks. Agamemnon, in a rage against his brother's death, wasn't thinking straight. His entire army was pushing for something they weren't going to get in this battle.

"Get back into lines!"

Thalia smiled at Achilles' outburst and looked over her shoulder. He nodded down at her, acknowledging the fact that she had been the one to bring him from his stupor.

Three hours after the battle had started, it was over. The Trojans had sent an emissary to the Greeks to collect their dead. With Menelaus' death, it changed the course of the war. They were no longer there for the dead king's wife. So what were they here for now?

After the pyres burned, Agamemnon held a meeting in his tent. Odysseus and the rest of the king's advisors were there discussing battle tactics.

"They're probably laughing at me in Troy tonight." Agamemnon groaned from his chair. "This war was supposed to be about Greece. And here we are fighting amongst ourselves. We need to stay and fight."

Odysseus nodded. "You're right. But if we stay, we stay for the right reasons. We stay to protect Greece, not your pride. Your private battle with Achilles is destroying us."

"Achilles is one man. What good could he –"

"Hector is one man. Look what he did to us today."

"Hector fights for his country. Achilles fights only for himself."

"I don't care about the man's patriotism. I care about his ability to win battles."

"And he doesn't only fight for himself, he fights for me and his cousin." Thalia said as she stepped from behind Agamemnon's armor. "Best guard yourself wisely, my lord, or you will be killed."

"He'll want the girl back." The advisor said as the king stared at the intruder.

"He can have that damn girl." Everyone narrowed their eyes. "I haven't touched her."

"Where is she?"

"I gave her to the men. The need something to raise their spirits." His gaze shifted to the woman not five feet from him. "Why do you protect him?"

"Because he is the only family I have. You would be wise to remember that, my lord. I may be a woman, but I was trained by the best Greek in this camp." She left the tent after that, making sure to stay away from the camp fires. Putting her life in danger for the sake of Achilles was going to get her killed one of these days. But like she told Agamemnon, he was her only family and she would protect that.

88888888888

Achilles came awake to the leather straps to his tent opening. He glanced over to see who it was. Thalia held a finger to her lips for him to keep quiet as she walked over to the corner and grabbed the sword resting against the wall.

Disengaging himself from Briseis, he climbed from the bed, completely uncaring that he was naked. He stopped his cousin on her way out with a hand to her wrist. She turned to him and he noticed the tiredness. They had been there for three years and she hadn't said a word. But he knew she missed Phthia and her own house even if she didn't say a word about it.

"Why did you do this for me?" he asked.

Her smile was soft and caring. "Because you care for her. I haven't seen you like this. It's great to see it, even though we both know it will not last. You are a warrior, my cousin, and not one to be held down. If you truly fall in love, I am behind you one hundred percent."

Achilles smiled and released her arm only to grip her head and kiss it. Then he rested his forehead against hers for a few moments. "I love you, cousin."

He felt her smile under his nose. "I love you, too, cousin. Go back to sleep."

She watched him slip back in the bed. When he did, Briseis snuggled up close to him. With her sword in hand, she walked out and to her own tent to sleep with the man she loved.

Patroclus was sprawled over their bed when she came in. He was a bad sleeper if she wasn't there. Smiling, she slipped her dress hoplite off and hung it up to climb in bed to ward off the ocean's chill. When her chilled skin touched Patroclus' warmer one, he shivered, rolling to turn her into him. She threw an arm over his waist and buried her head under his chin.

"Where have you been, my love?" he asked, his voice tired and filled with sleep.

"Working out some kinks. Don't worry. I'm here now." She replied. She laughed when he rolled her. "What are you doing?"

"Making up for lost time." He dropped his mouth to hers.

888888888888

Achilles stood next to his cousins' tent. The thought of Patroclus never coming home seared him to the bone.

He had given specific orders that the Myrmidons were to stand down. They were going home. Patroclus had given him a fuss about it but he had been adamant that they were going home. His cousin was a little too anxious to get into the battle that it concerned him.

While he had been asleep, the Trojans had attacked, setting some of the tents ablaze. This incited a dawn battle, in which the Myrmidons had been led into battle by someone they thought was Achilles. The leader challenged Prince Hector and moved in the way of Achilles. But Hector had been better and slashed his opponent's throat. When the helmet had been removed, Patroclus gurgled up at them. Hector stabbed him in the stomach to ease his suffering. One thing had come from that.

The Myrmidons weren't sailing home.

Achilles took a deep breath and walked into his cousins' tent. Thalia was asleep in the bed, her blond hair falling around her shoulders in golden waves. She was sleeping peacefully, her head cradled in what had to be Patroclus' pillow. Trying to hold back his emotions, he walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. He stalled for a moment before he put his hand on her back and gently shook her.

"Thalia." He said. She didn't rouse. "Thalia, please wake up."

Finally she woke up, rolled over and looked up at him. "What is it, Achilles?"

He took another deep breath. "It's Patroclus."

That woke her up fully. "What about him? Is he okay?"

"No, cousin, he isn't. He's dead. He led the Myrmidons into battle this morning and Hector killed him."

Thalia stared at him for a minute before she wrapped the blanket around her and fled the tent. The men were just bringing Patroclus' body from the battle ground when she got outside. One look at her husband and the precious life force that had flooded out of him had her screaming in agony. Achilles caught her around the waist and pulled her to him, turning his body so he blocked his cousin's still form. She fought against him but soon tired and collapsed. He picked her up and carried her back to his tent. She scrambled for the corner after he dropped her to the ground.

That night five more pyres were lit.

Achilles stood by Thalia as she placed the two golden coins for the ferryman on Patroclus' eyes. He went down the ladder first and set her feet safely on the ground when she descended. Together they threw the torch on the pyre and stood back to watch it burn. Achilles wrapped one arm around her and draped the necklace his mother had made around her neck. He let that arm rest on her shoulder. She turned into that arm and rested her head on his shoulder.

888888888888888888888

"Please! Hector's my cousin. He's a good man." Briseis cried as Achilles stepped up on the chariot. He and Thalia had stayed by the pyre until the wee hours of the morning.

Achilles looked down at the woman holding onto his hand. His gaze shifted when he say Thalia come her tent. He held out his hand and she stepped up on the chariot. Her face was swollen from crying. She was in her normal hoplite without the helmet. He threw one arm around her and clicked the horses into motion.

Thalia was quiet as she rode into Troy with her cousin. Her husband had been killed in an attack and now she was to leave without him. Where would she go? She had no home now. She had gotten a home through Patroclus. She could move back in with Achilles' mother, but his mother lived in the ocean half the year. She would be in the house on her own. Suitors would flock to the house night and day and try to take over. She was going to have to take care of herself.

Achilles stopped the chariot just shy of the Trojan gates. He touched her hand once to make sure she stayed in the chariot then jumped off and stalked forward. Thalia lifted her head to look over the walls. Of course the king of Troy would be sitting up there. Achilles started yelling Hector's name. He was as heartbroken as she was.

"Hector!"

The doors opened with the last cry and a man walked out. Thalia could see her cousin quavering with anger, hurt, and every other emotion that came with losing someone you loved. She was numb.

"You have come a long way, Greek, simply to fight us. Now you bring a woman to this fight." Thalia remained calm as the Trojan looked at her.

"I didn't come here for words. I came here to fight." Achilles said hotly.

Hector turned his gaze back to him." I've seen this moment in my dreams. I'll make a pact with you, with the gods as our witnesses. Let us pledge that the winner will allow the loser all the proper funeral rituals.

"There are no pacts between lions and men." Achilles slipped the helmet from his head. "Now you know who you're fighting."

"I thought it was you I was fighting yesterday. I wish it had been you. But I gave the dead boy the honor he –"

"You gave him the honor of your sword. You won't have eyes tonight. You won't have ears, or a tongue. You'll wander the underworld, blind, deaf, and dumb. And all the dead will know: this is Hector, the fool who thought he killed Achilles. As for the woman. She was his wife."

"How many wives wait at Troy's gates for husbands who will never come home? Maybe now you know how they feel by what your cousin's wife feels."

Achilles was done talking. He took one step forward and they started to circle each other. Thalia watched wordlessly as the men did what they could do best. They fought with anger, hatred, passion, and love for the art of fighting, but most importantly Achilles was fighting for revenge. He wouldn't leave until Patroclus' murderer came to justice by his sword. Thalia wished it could be her getting justice for Patroclus but she was certain Achilles would obtain it.

She looked up when someone emerged from the protective covering of the family cabana. It was Priam, king of Troy. Her heart saddened as she watched the king's reaction when Achilles slaughtered his son. She felt her cousin move beside her and grab a rope. Alarmed, she placed a hand on his wrist to stop him.

"Stop, cousin. It's enough." She said.

He looked at her then jerked away, something he had never done before. She watched as he tied the rope to the prince's ankles then to the chariot. He stepped back in the chariot and with a look over his shoulder to the king drove away.

888888888888888888

Briseis sat in the corner of Achilles' tent. She had been there when he returned from fighting with Hector. The moment he walked in she knew what he had done. It just made her cry harder. When Thalia didn't come in, she figured the two had had an argument on the way here.

Hours passed and the two never said a word. Night fell finally, trying to hide the actions of the day. Briseis stared into the fire as Achilles cleaned his sword.

"You lost your cousin. And now you've taken mine," she said in a soft voice. She looked up at him. "When does it end?"

Achilles stalled in cleaning his sword. "It never ends."

Briseis gasped at the little reply and stood. Not being able to take much more she walked out the tent, passing Thalia on her way. The other woman said something softly, which Briseis nodded to then disappeared leaving Thalia to go in alone.

Achilles looked up. Thalia stood in the doorway staring into the fire. Her posture was stiff and closed off. She was still grieving but she didn't want him to see.

"Are you still angry with me?" he asked.

She shook her head absently. "No. I'm angry with myself. I should have known he would try something reckless. He always did. Now he's gone and I'm alone."

Achilles reached for her hand. He pulled her to him until she was sitting on the edge of the bed. "You're not alone, Thalia. You still have me."

"For how long? You also fight recklessly. I know one day you will leave me as well."

He pressed his nose to her hair and hugged her. "I'm sorry, cousin."

They sat that way for a long time until finally Thalia fell asleep. Achilles placed her in his bed and sat back to watch her sleep. He couldn't help but feel that she was right. He did fight recklessly, so much so it had almost killed him. This time he had found someone to believe in him, other than his cousins, that is. He wanted to live for her.

He heard the flaps open and thought it was Briseis. But someone else kneeled in front of him and kissed his hands.

Achilles leaned back on the bed, careful not to disturb his sleeping cousin. "Who are you?"

"I have endured what no one on earth has endured before. I kissed the hands of the man who killed my son."

Achilles sat back in shock. "Priam? How did you get in here, old king? The sentries –"

The old king smiled. "I know my own country better than the Greeks, I think."

"You're a brave man. If Agamemnon knew you were here, he'd have your head on a spit."

"Do you really think death frightens me now? I watched my eldest son die, watched you drag his body behind your chariot. Give him back to me. He deserves the honor of a proper burial. You know that. Give him to me."

"He killed my cousin and her husband."

Priam looked at the young woman sleeping near him and frowned sadly. "He thought it was you. He defended his country. How many cousins have you killed? How many sons and fathers and brothers and husbands? How many, brave Achilles?"

Achilles didn't answer.

"You've taken everything from me. My eldest son, heir to my throne, defender of my kingdom. I can't change what happened. It's the will of the gods. But give me this small mercy. I loved my boy from the moment he opened his eyes till the moment you closed them. Let me wash his body. Let me say the prayers. Let me place two coins on his eyes for the boatman."

The warrior shifted his gaze from his sleeping cousin back to the king. "If I let you walk out of here, if I let you take him, it doesn't change anything. You're still my enemy in the morning."

"You're still my enemy tonight. But even enemies can show respect."

"I admire your courage, old man. You're a better king than the one leading this army." He walked to the door and stopped. Flexing his hand, he knew what he had to do. "Meet me outside in a moment." Then he slipped through the flaps.

Priam nodded then let his gaze wander back. Who let their wife come with them to war? He reached to run a hand through the golden mane spilling over the pillow only to be stopped by a knife being pressed to his throat.

"I meant no harm, my dear." He said softly.

Thalia let her eyes clear. "I'm sorry, King Priam. It's a reaction I've grown to rely on during times as these."

Priam helped her sit up in the bed. "Why is a woman such as yourself here with warriors?"

"It's the only thing I know, my lord. I was raised to fight with my cousin. I choose to fight with my cousin."

"What do you plan to do now, my dear?"

"I'm not certain. My husband is dead and my cousin will surely die. Both will leave me alone in this world."

"Come to Troy. Live in peace and splendor as a princess of the great city."

Thalia smiled. "Thank you for the offer, my lord, but no. Surely your people would hate to have a Greek princess."

"Helen is Greek."

"Helen never killed Trojan men with her bare hands. I have. I couldn't do it. I'm sorry."

Priam leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "You are a brave warrior, my dear. Live in peace and may the gods prosper you." He stood and went out the tent.

Thalia waited until she was certain the men had talked before venturing out to find Achilles. She found Eudorus first. He was sitting by his tent with his face in his hands. He looked up as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"My lady, how are you?" he asked.

"I'm dealing with it. How are you? I know you followed him into battle." She replied.

"I should have known he wasn't Achilles. I should have stopped him."

"If there is one thing you knew about Patroclus is that he couldn't have been stopped. I should have known he would go after Hector and I didn't stop him." She stopped and looked at him. "Don't let it get to you. We will deal with it."

Eudorus nodded but stopped her when she tried to walk away. "My lady, if it comes down to it, the Myrmidons will follow you into battle."

"Thank you, Eudorus." She went to find Achilles. When she did, she watched as Priam drove a chariot with his son's body tied to it and Briseis standing beside him. "You're letting her go?"

Achilles turned at her voice. "Yes. It's time she went back to her family."

"Cousin, what are you planning?" she asked as they started for his tent.

"You're going home, Thalia."

"What?"

"I'm sending you home with Eudorus. He will protect you for the rest of your life."

"Achilles, I don't want to go."

"I'm not asking you. I'm telling you."

"You've never been able to dictate me, nor have you wanted to. Why start now?"

"Because I don't want to lose you too."

"If you fight, you will not come back. Is she worth it?"

Achilles stopped. "Yes, she's worth it."

"Then let me fight with you." He started to shake his head. "Achilles, I have been at your side all my life. Don't cast me aside now, not when you need me most now."

He smiled at her logic. "Go arm yourself. Odysseus has a plan."

"Doesn't he always?" She walked away from him and to her tent. After garbing herself for battle, she went to find Eudorus. He was loading his stuff for the trip home. "Eudorus, I have a request."

"Anything, my lady." Achilles' right hand man said.

"Don't sail for home just yet. Tomorrow night the Greeks are planning an attack. I will need an escape should I live."

"You're going with Achilles?"

"Yes."

He thought for a moment. "We will sail around the cape. When we see the fires, we will come to your aid."

"Thank you my friend. Your devotion is truly astounding."

8888888888888888

Thalia cut through Trojan defenses as she slipped over the massive wall. Odysseus had decided to build a huge horse and hid over a hundred Greeks. Thalia had talked Achilles into letting her infiltrate in her special way. She could sneak in without being caught and scout the place. Achilles hadn't liked it but when she said she'd keep to the roofs, he agreed.

She stood quietly and watched as the men slipped from the horse. They had been hiding there for a very long time. She was grateful she hadn't had to hide with them. They'd all be dead by the time they got out.

She waited until she saw the signal Achilles came up with before she moved away from the roof and to the palace. She was to find Briseis then shoot a flaming arrow into the sky as a signal.

Running through the streets was a hassle for Achilles. The Greek army had penetrated the city after the gates had been opened. Scared Trojans were running everywhere screaming as they went. He had to find his cousin and Briseis. They would die if he didn't.

Thalia jumped from the roof and landed hard on the concrete below. Briseis was praying at the temple. It had taken a while to find that woman. Her hands were cut and bleeding from climbing the stone structures.

"Briseis." She said as she placed a hand to the woman's shoulder.

"Thalia!" the other woman exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"Achilles sent me to find you. Come on. We have to leave now." Before she could turn, someone grabbed her by her hair and yanked.

"Don't you think it's a little late to pray?" Agamemnon laughed as both women were wheeled around to face him. "Ah, the beloved cousin of Achilles. I'm surprised he allowed you to come out for battle."

"I'll take the two of you back with me and you will serve in my harem."

Briseis looked at Thalia before she plunged a knife she had hidden in her robe into the king's neck. Thalia kicked the soldiers away from her, grabbed Briseis' hand and started for the parapet. One of them yanked on Thalia's braid. The soldiers stopped.

"It's Achilles."

He was right. Achilles stabbed both guards and leaned down to pick up Briseis when she suddenly screamed. An arrow went through his ankle, shocking the breath from him. Thalia yelled in agony and started for the parapet.

"Thalia, stop! He's my cousin!" Briseis called. "Paris! Stop! No more!"

Thalia stood as she watched her cousin get shot three more times before he collapsed. The prince came down and stood beside her. She looked at him with tears in her eyes before she leaned back and shot two flaming arrows into the air. It was the signal for Eudorus to bring the Myrmidons into the battle.

"You gave me peace in a lifetime of war." Achilles said to Briseis. "Go." She shook her head as she caressed his face. "Go."

"Briseis, come." Paris said. Thalia took her gently by the arm and shoved the girl into her cousin's waiting arms. "Thank you."

"Get her out of here." She watched as they departed before going to her own dying cousin. She pulled his head in her lap and leaned over him. "I told you that you would die here."

He laughed, coughing when it hurt him to do anymore. "At least I die with you beside me."

"I love you, cousin."

"And I you. Take care of yourself in my absence. I will say hello to Patroclus when I meet with him in the Underworld." With that said, he took his last breath and died in his cousin's arms.

The Greeks circled around them. The fallen Achilles and his weeping cousin.

88888888888888

Odysseus watched Thalia as he lit the pyre of Achilles. She had stood strong during this entire thing. The Myrmidons stood united behind her. It was obvious she was now the queen of the Myrmidons.

As the pyre burned in the background, he stepped down to her. She looked up at him, a coldness he had never seen in her eyes before. The united Myrmidons shifted behind her.

"What will you do now, mighty Odysseus?" she asked.

"I will sail home and see my wife and son. What about you?" he replied.

"We return to Larissa today. I have to tell my aunt the news of her son and nephew." She rested a hand over her flat stomach. "Maybe she will have fun raising an heir."

Odysseus smiled. "That she will." He looked over the pyres once again. "If they ever tell my story, let them say I walked with giants. Men rise and fall like the winter wheat but these names," He motioned to the pyres and then to all the pyres that burned before, "will never die. Let them say I lived in the time of Hector, tamer of horses." He paused once again and looked at her. "Let them say I lived in the time of Achilles."

She smiled at him then nodded. "Myrmidons," The men shuffled behind her. "Let's go home."

After ten years, the battle of Troy was over. The Greeks were victorious. Agamemnon, Menelaus and the mighty Achilles were dead. Odysseus was the last surviving king and the Myrmidons had a new leader who would see them through the ages.

END


End file.
